


Les Trente morts de Shou Tucker

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: 30morts, Dark Humor, Death, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtes fics écrites pour la commu LJ 30morts. (claim jamais terminé, mais les fics sont complètes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drame au Devil's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.
> 
> 17 - mort d'indigestion.

Drame au Devil's Nest

Lorsqu'un drame se produit, mais que tout le monde s'en fiche, est-ce toujours vraiment un drame ? Dorchet décida de méditer sur la question après l'affaire de l'omelette. Après tout, une chose pareille ne pouvait être qualifiée d'autre nom que "drame", mais dès le lendemain tout le monde, à commencer par celui qui en était responsable, l'avait oublié.

A première vue pourtant, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il était possible d'oublier Shou Tucker, surtout avec son apparence actuelle, mais cet alchimiste-là avait tout fait pour se fondre dans la masse. C'était peut-être pour cela que tout le monde se moquait de sa mort, si inattendue fut-elle.

Le drame se produisit à l'heure du déjeuner. Pour une fois, et à la surprise générale, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate préparait le repas. Sans doute sous l'ordre de Greed, la seule personne qu'il semblait à peu près écouter. A peu près.

Au menu du jour : une omelette, trop petite pour nourrir la totalité des squatteurs du Nest, ce qui n'avait que très peu d'importance étant donné que personne ne comptait y goûter. Les Chimères se méfiaient toutes de Kimblee comme de la peste. Non : encore plus que de la peste.

Ils furent très peu à remarquer que Greed ne le quittait pas du regard, tant ils le surveillaient, surveillaient ce qu'il préparait, le moindre ingrédient qu'il ajoutait.

Tout avait l'air normal mais… non, il était hors de question qu'ils en mangent.

"C'est prêt, grogna Kimblee en jetant un regard noir à Greed, qui se leva aussitôt de son canapé.

\- Bien, bien ! Alors, qui en veut ?"

Silence. De plomb. Trois tonnes de plomb.

Tucker finit par se lever, et tous se rendirent alors compte qu'il était là depuis le début, mais qu'ils ne l'avaient tout simplement pas vu.

"Suicidaire, Tucker ? demanda l'homonculus, s'attirant regard noir et coup de coude.

\- J'ai faim…

\- Oh."

Une raison banale, mais compréhensible, ou presque. Au même moment, Dorchet se disait que même s'il mourrait de faim il n'en mangerait pas.

Tucker prit une part d'omelette et tous retinrent leur souffle, excepté l'homonculus et _son_ alchimiste, celui qu'il entourait de ses bras en regardant l'autre manger.

Après nul ne put dire si Tucker avait d'abord été très pâle ou verdâtre. Mais ce n'était pas comme si une seule des Chimères s'en souciait.

La seule image qui resta dans leurs souvenirs fut le regard dédaigneux que lui lança Kimblee avant d'enjamber le corps et d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé.

Greed avait l'air un peu plus ennuyé. Après tout, Tucker était l'un des siens. Mais quand il s'approcha de Kimblee pour lui reprocher sa mort, et que l'alchimiste l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser… en fait, une fois qu'il eût de nouveau le temps de le disputer, il avait déjà oublié Tucker, comme tout le monde.

Incroyable, quand même.

Et c'était cela qui intriguait Dorchet : que pouvait-on penser de ce drame, si tout le monde l'avait oublié ? Lui-même ne pouvait plus dire avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé, et d'ici une semaine il ne s'en souviendrait même plus.

A la trappe, Shou Tucker. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se relever de la benne à ordures où il avait été jeté et se joindre de nouveau à eux, aucun ne l'aurait remarqué.

D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait être certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait.

FIN.


	2. La vie est bête mais la mort l'est encore plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 - mort étouffé par un oreiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rien à moi.

Barry se disputa avec les gardes jusqu'à ce qu'il obtint ce qu'il voulait. Il leur rappela qu'il était un grand ami de Tucker, oui, Tucker, vous savez de qui je parle, lui-même proche de vos supérieurs… besoin de le répéter encore une fois ?

Ils le laissèrent finalement sortir, non sans lui avoir rajouté une paire de menottes supplémentaire, et le conduisirent jusqu'à la pièce où son _ami_ Shou Tucker vivait et travaillait depuis quelques semaines.

Eh non, ils n'avaient pas hésité longtemps avant de lui demander de reprendre ses recherches, dans la plus grande confidentialité bien entendu. Il avait à présent une pièce pour lui tout seul, et Barry avait réussi à le convaincre de leur demander à ce qu'il le rejoigne de temps en temps, pour donner "un autre avis", même si les Chimères n'étaient pas sa spécialité.

"Il fait fichtrement sombre ici," remarqua-t-il à voix haute juste avant que les portes ne se referment derrière lui.

Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de lui enlever ses menottes. Tant mieux : il pourrait les convaincre de le faire.

"Tucky ?"

Pas de réponse. Il s'était sans doute endormi entre deux transmutations.

"Tu travailles trop, mon petit Tucker… heureusement que ton Barry est là pour t'aider. Tucky ? J'y vois rien, où es-tu ?"

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, réussit à voir la table avant de se la prendre, et finit par distinguer une forme sombre, contre un mur.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas Tucky.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça… t'as créé une nouvelle chimère ? J'y vois rien mais je parie qu'elle est encore affreuse. Tu pourrais pas essayer d'en créer une belle un jour au moins ? Regardez-moi ça…"

Il s'était rapproché. La chose dormait.

"Un monstre. Affreux. Mériterait même pas de vivre. Et… oh non, Tucky, t'abuses, tu lui as filé des oreillers…"

Barry en saisit un pour la peine, mais le monstre ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

"Bon, Tucky, t'es où maintenant ? Et si t'allumais la lumière un peu !"

Il soupira et posa l'oreiller sur ce qu'il supposait être la tête de la Chimère, pour s'asseoir dessus.

"Tu me diras, c'est pas trop inconfortable non plus… à ton avis, ils vont en faire quoi, les militaires ? Un canapé ?"

Toujours aucune réponse. Ce qu'il pouvait être ennuyeux des fois…

"Allez Tucky sois pas vexé…"

C'est alors que la Chimère sembla se réveiller. Elle leva un bras et le secoua devant Barry, qui ne bougea pas pour autant et éclata même de rire.

"Elle est vraiment marrante ta Chimère Tucky ! Tu sais que je pourrais finir par la tuer comme ça ?"

Comme si elle avait compris, la chose devint inerte.

"Allez, on va dire que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…"

Barry se leva.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage sous l'oreiller, il blêmit légèrement.

"Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…"


End file.
